1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface wave component which has transducer structures arranged on the front side of a substrate which is carried by a base plate, the transducer structure having rear portions for connection of the fingers thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From the state of the art, surface wave components, inn particular, surface wave filters, are known, in which, in a transducer applied on a substrate, acoustic surface waves are piezoelectrically generated which travel in the surface of the substrate and, in a transducer, are again piezoelectrically converted into electrical output signals. These transducers, as a rule, are interdigital comb structures consisting of a metallization of the surface of the substrate. The individual fingers of these comb structures have a common connection, respectively, which are designated hereinafter as the "rear" portion of a transducer.
For supplying an electrical signal, to be input in the surface wave component, and for taking off the electrical output signal, up to now corresponding leads to the connection lines have been employed. According to the state of the art, wire feed lines and terminal lugs have been employed for this purpose, which, in a respectively suitable fashion, are secured to the rear portions of the transducers. The problems which has always presented itself has been to secure these leads to the rear portions of the individual transducers in such a manner that the mounting thereof has no interfering influence on the propagation of the acoustic surface waves.